Switch
by CallMeYourLover
Summary: AU - What if Ryu hadn't taken the stab meant for Kyuu that day? And what if Kyuu had... died? KyuuxRyu - Using the live action/drama characters for this rather than the anime/manga characters.
1. Chapter 1

He could see blinding white light from behind his eyelids. It was unbearably bright, but at the same time, comforting and soothing. There was the faint sound of rushing water, a slow and calm waterfall, with the sound of singing in the background. There was a cool breeze ruffling his air, as he lay in this grassy field of flowers. Everything screamed calm. But despite the ever-so-calming setting, Ryuu was not calm. He was in fact, quite uncalm. He had only come here for one purpose, and one purpose alone. Blinking, he opened his eyes.

He could see black, dark light from behind his eyelids. Everything was dark and nothing like the place he had been. He could feel the air around him, heavy and feeling like the sins of the sinned. The air was laced with a slight feel and taste of blood. But the worst thing was the screaming. No matter which way he turned, no matter how he covered his ears, he couldn't block out the wretched sound. There was also the _heat_. It was unbearably hot, the coils of heat curling themselves around him, making him sweat from every pore on his body. But the heat, was a strange heat. It was also piercingly cold. The unnatural air instantly chilled over the warm sweat, leaving a coating of chilled sweat as second skin. There was nothing pure in this world. If Ryuu had to come here, he would never forgive himself for letting him. So here he was now, lying in a field of fire. Slowly, he opened his eyes, sat up, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He stood up, brushed off his clothes, and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Betaed by: ScOrPiA pOiSoN

* * *

Ryuu liked to think he had a purpose in his life. He liked to think he did things for a reason. He had gone to Dan Detective School for the sole purpose of stopping Pluto. He had thrown himself off that bridge for a reason. The strange thing was, what was the reason for falling in love with Kyuu? What was the purpose? Dwelling on this particular thought, he sat atop a boulder, overlooking an ocean. He had been here for a while, this place they called Heaven. He supposed it fit a person like him, but really he had been expecting the opposite. Being the heir of a band of murderers didn't look so hot when you were being judged by the Lord Above. So this was one of the many things he pondered as he sat there atop the boulder. But really, he was done pondering. It was a boring business, and Ryuu, however calm and calculating, did not like boring things. In a way, you could say he liked surprises and people who surprised him were even better. Maybe that was why he had fallen for Kyuu. Kyuu constantly surprised him. He showed mercy to his enemies and had felt the need to join together the students of Dan Detective School, so they would all be friends. Looking back on it, Ryuu was glad there had been that boy named Kyuu. Damn, sitting on that boulder sure drained initiative. Ryuu had almost forgotten the reason he was there in the first place. Hadn't he linked fingers with Kyuu, promising to find him in the afterlife? Hadn't Kyuu smiled that smile he saved just for him and said he would be waiting? So what was Ryuu still doing there? Prepping himself up mentally, he launched himself from the boulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Betaed by: ScOrPiA pOiSoN

* * *

Kyuu was an average person when you looked at him from the outside. He had always bound a jacket around his waist, and wore a book bag around his shoulder. Even in Hell, he still had these trademark characteristics. He sat on a boulder, casually swinging his legs over a cliff. Looking down from the cliff, he could see quite the vivid display. It was people. People in little grids, in their own personal hell. Kyuu wondered why he wasn't in such a grid. From the time he had landed, to now, he had met a few people. He had met a man named Touyama Kintarou, Kinta for short. It was only a short meeting but one to be remembered. Kinta had said the only reason you weren't in that grid was because you still had a purpose. The people in those grids had no more purpose. But if you were out here, there was still something to do. But Kyuu was confused. Hadn't his purpose been fulfilled? Kyuu had made the switch for a purpose. So wasn't his purpose fulfilled? And what was Kinta's purpose? Why was he still here? Kyuu stood up, and stretched. Putting the photo back into his bag, he slung it back over his shoulder. He started to walk.


	4. Notice

Please take notice that my new pen name has changed to: CallMeYourLover


End file.
